1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear, especially for use in athletic activity. More specifically, the invention relates to an arch support for an article of footwear. The invention is an arch supporting strapping system that is tightened or loosened at the exterior of the shoe using the laces of the shoe.
2. Background
An arch region of a foot extends from a point behind the ball of the foot to an area just in front of the heel. The height of the arch in individual feet varies, and is typically referred to as a high arch, a normal arch or a flat arch.
Often, for those who are standing on their feet for extended periods of time or who are exerting their feet, the arch can become sore as it forced to bear loads beyond that which it should normally handle. Accordingly, arch supports have been developed to be placed within a shoe under the arch region of a foot to address this problem. Arch supports provide necessary lift, support and comfort for people who are on their feet for extended periods of time or who are exerting their feet.
Arch supports come in an innumerable number of sizes and shapes and, therefore, are often custom made to provide support for a specific individual's arch. If the arch support is too low, the arch support does not provide sufficient support to the user's foot. If the arch support is too high, the weight of the individual is carried by the arch, causing discomfort and soreness.
What is needed is an arch support system in a shoe that allows a wearer to adjust the support to provide a custom-type fit.